Assassin of Dusk
(Alternate Summon) |image = |color = Black |birthplace = France |birthday = 21st January 1831 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 177cm |weight = 62kg |alignment = Chaotic-Good |affiliation = France |profession = Gentleman Thief Assassin Vigilante Butler (temporary) |base of operations = Paris (formerly) Hy-Brasil |master = Daisybell Greville |command seal = |class skills = (C+) |personal skills = Information Erassure (C-) Metafiction (A) |phantasm = Myriad Masquerade (E-~A-) }} Assassin of Dusk ("薄明"のアサシン, "Hakumei" no Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Daisybell Greville in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Joseph Fipart, better known popularly by his alias as ( , Rokonboru). Treated as a literary creation by , whom himself attested was a real person at the end of his sixth novel. Although never known to have sired children, he is attested to have so called "literary descendants" in the forms of , , , , , and . Life A highly resourceful adolescent, an orphan adopted by the wily crone, Maman Fipart. He first assists the evil Andrea de Felipone, a.k.a. Sir Williams, in his fight against Andrea's half-brother, the Comte de Kergaz. A major protagonist in the battle is a courtesan with a heart of gold and a fearless temper, Louise Charmet, a.k.a. Baccarat. By the time he reached adulthood, Rocambole takes over and kills Sir Williams. But his evil schemes are again thwarted by Baccarat, and he ends up imprisoned in the hard labor camp of Toulon. By the time of his release, an older and wiser Rocambole escapes from Toulon, redeems himself and becomes a full-fledged hero of his own inspiration. By the time of his mid-life, Rocambole is a fearless hero fighting a variety of dastardly villains such as the Thuggee, etc. He has become a veritable mastermind who has been to India and has gathered around him a coterie of equally talented assistants. Personality Appearance Role Fate/Providence Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Presence Concealment (C+): Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. For Rocambole however, this attack condition does not apply while Metafiction is in play. Personal Skills Information Erasure (C-): His own ability to cover his tracks by tying loose ends precedes him to the point of killing anyone who knows of his true identity. However his own want for fame means he still leaves behind his name on the thoughts of those he crosses which lowers his rank. Metafiction (A): As categorized by his many aliases, he has the ability to assume any new personage he wishes to the smallest of details, becoming almost an entirely different person altogether. Noble Phantasms | }} (E-~A-): Anti-Unit (Self). As the inspiration for the Gentleman Thief genre that took the literature world by storm in the Late 19th to Early 20th century, he is the direct influence of many protagonists who owe their existence to him. This allows him to imprint one of these literary descendants upon a person or object to suit his purpose.